With respect to a semiconductor light-emitting element which is used in a light-emitting diode (LED) or the like, there has been a demand for an increased uniformity of luminance which is achieved by decreasing nonuniformity of light emission in a light-emitting surface.
As a technology for achieving such a demand, a LED chip has been proposed wherein, in the surface of a chip, at least a part of a p-side electrode and at least a part of an n-side electrode are provided in parallel to each other, and, in a direction that goes across said parts provided in parallel, other parts of the p-side electrode and the n-side electrode are provided alternatively (for example, refer to Patent document 1).
On the other hand, in order to provide a semiconductor light-emitting diode having an electrode pad which can use current efficiently, it has been proposed that a high resistance layer be provided under an electrode pad on a utilized surface of a pn junction to control flowing current (for example, refer to Patent document 2). Furthermore, a technology wherein a linear electrode is attached to a part of the p and n electrodes is disclosed in the document.